


Tonight, Talia

by thecookiemomma



Category: Babylon 5, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan finds herself in 20th Century New York.  She runs into Natasha, and finds enough in common with her ... to take her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight, Talia

**Author's Note:**

> I do a lot of RPing these days, and sometimes, a Muse (or a voice, a character) comes popping up into my head, demanding attention. Natasha did this. Except she brought Susan Ivanova and another character along. And insisted I call her Natalia. Well, Susan heard just the last bit, and that's where this came from. It's very strange, and possibly unbelievable, but I wrote it, and felt the need to post it, so here you go.

Susan found herself on Earth again, only it wasn't the Earth she knew. She found herself in Russia, after the Cold War, in those years when profit became more important than people, when anyone finding out who she had loved was a dangerous thing. However, travel was still good, so she found some work, made a little money and left Russia to head to New York. That was where things had started, and where they had been told to go if they found themselves out of their own timelines.

 

Susan found a job working in an office. It was drudge work, but the slow pace reminded her of the paperwork she'd done in ops. And she was damn good at it, and at keeping the office running. So, she was content in this new space. She'd also found a tiny restaurant that made some of the best Russian food she'd had in a long time. They were not kosher, but she thought perhaps her grandfather would understand if she only ate there once in a while. She only kept Kosher to honor him anyway. One day, she was sitting in her normal seat and a gorgeous, muscular redhead sat herself at the next table, huffed out a long sigh, and looked over at Susan with an eyeroll. “God, some days I cannot stand it.”

 

“This I hear,” Susan replied, lifting up her glass of vodka. “Some days, the stupid outweighs everything else. But, what are we to do?”

 

“Hmmm.” Her gorgeous redheaded companion smiled. “I am Natalia.”

 

“Susan.” She smiled back. “Drink?”

 

“Oh, please.” Natalia gestured for her own glass, and Susan poured from the bottle she'd ordered. She'd been intending to meet a few friends, but they'd all bailed out on her. “So, Susan, tell me about yourself.”

 

“There isn't much I can tell in polite company,” Susan began. She'd crafted a story for herself. In it, she was a soldier for an unknown army, leader of men and women. It had enough of the taste of truth that she didn't have to lie, but enough of a facade that she could get away with not knowing everything about this century. She went on to tell Natalia her cover story, though instead of simple smiles and nods, her eyes narrowed, and her lips pursed. Natalia did not believe her. Damn.

 

“Hmm. That makes for an interesting story, doesn't it?” She smiled wryly. “Much like my own.” Ahh. There was the problem.

 

“It is a well-crafted tale, but I cannot speak the complete truth. You'd either call me a liar or press me for information I would be better off not giving you. You remind me of someone else.” She sent her light empathy out, and found only confusion and something... a wall? Was she an empath or a psi like herself? She didn't think that had come about until much later.

 

“I understand this, also,” Natalia nodded. “However, tales are best told to those who would listen. Spin me a fanciful tale of a place far away.”

 

“I can do that. She was trained to be a line operator, a worker bee. However, someone saw something in her, and pushed her up into command, and she went. Kicking and screaming the whole way. As she did, though, she learned a lot about herself and those around her. She was very glad for the opportunity. Though, sometimes, she wishes every decision wouldn't carry such a heavy weight. There are five separate peoples together, and none of them are peoples she'd ever been taught to understand. Yes, she includes her own in that number.” Here, it was Susan's turn to snort wryly. She continued her tale, telling a few of the stories of the station without names, without races, just with personalities alone.

 

“I think I know a few of those. That one with the big personality? I think I live in his house.” She gestured grandly to a large building nearby. “And the devout one? He is … my boss.”

 

“Pretty common, I think. Just strange for all of them to be in the same place.” Susan nodded. They both ordered their food, and ate, still talking of their respective experiences.

 

However, when it was gone, Natalia looked over at her with a speculative eye. “Finding a good woman who understands these things is difficult, even in this time.” Susan wondered what that meant, but she kept silent. “Would you like to come … well. I would invite you to my house for a coffee, but you can imagine what your playboy would do with such a thing.”

 

“Invite you both to his bed, and get slapped twice for his trouble, yes,” Susan chuckled. “So, the only reasonable alternative is for me to invite you to mine.”

 

A slow smile crossed Natalia's face, and both women stood to pay their checks. They met outside the door of the restaurant, and Susan gestured the direction to go. “It is only a few blocks this way. It's faster to take the subway, though some days I prefer not to. If you'd rather, we can.”

 

“Oh, no, I much prefer this,” Natalia replied.

 

“Good. C'mon.” Susan sounded a little brisk to her own ears, but the smile on Natalia's face warmed her, and it wouldn't do to be demonstrative in public. Not with a first date.

 

It didn't take them long, and as they walked, Susan availed herself of the opportunity to watch the way Natalia moved. She stretched and strode easily, and the dark suit she wore fit so well that it didn't take much for Susan to see her body. Susan was sure she saw her looking, since there was a tiny flash of challenge in her eyes, but at this point, it was too late to deny it. They both had a keen sense of where this was headed.

 

They arrived at Susan's apartment, and Susan let them in, still having trouble with the keys. She wished for the bio panels of her own time, but had adapted enough for this, so she fiddled with the keys and finally got the door unlocked.

 

“It is a nice place,” Natalia commented, and with a push, Susan felt she was being honest. She'd decorated it simply, much like her quarters back on B5, and it worked. “It can get too cluttered. Luckily my landlord noticed that much. He gave me a small space with not a lot of clutter.” For that, she was thankful.

 

“I'll have to see it sometime,” Susan replied, a little curious. “Would you like some coffee?”

 

“Please.” So, over coffee, they talked some more, stories exchanged, and laughter shared. Susan sat down next to Natalia on the couch, and somewhere in the conversation, the other woman had settled her hand on Susan's thigh. Susan didn't complain. It felt good, and she wanted this. So, she leaned into the touch, subtle and easy, but it was enough for Natalia to pick up.

 

Their conversation lulled, and Susan ran a hand down the arm settled in her lap. “We could play coy, or we could just admit that I've been eyeing you all evening. May I take you to bed, Natalia?”

 

“That's what I appreciate about you, Susan. Your forthrightness.” Natalia gave a soft huff of laughter, and leaned in, feathering her lips against Susan's.

 

Susan wrapped her arms around Natalia and pressed them closer together. They stood, almost as one, though Susan was taller, and had to tilt her head to keep their mouths together. She deepened the kiss, running her hands across Natalia's taut body. When they pulled apart, Susan jerked her head toward the hallway. “I think the act of taking you to bed actually requires movement... and a bed.”

 

“Probably,” Natalia's half smile bloomed into a coy grin, which looked amazing on her with her lipstick all messed up. Susan instinctively licked her lips and tasted the waxy flavor of the higher quality lipstick. “Show me this bed, then.”

 

“Aye, aye, ma'am,” Susan teased, winking at her as she moved down the hallway, her lover behind her. “One bed, coming right up.” She worked at unfastening the buttons on her blouse, knowing they would be the hardest thing to deal with. She did only have so many outfits appropriate for work.

 

Shedding her shirt as she crossed the threshold, she turned around, looking for the fastener on Natalia's suit. “It's a zipper, dorogoya.” She reached up to her sternum, twisted slightly, and a zipper came undone. Susan covered her hand, helping her ease it down. Underneath, Natalia wore a serviceable pink bra. Susan reached behind her and undid the clasp, running her hands over soft, small breasts. Natalia did the same for her, and then they pressed together, wordlessly, as though drawn together.

 

Susan's hand reached down, pulling the zipper on her skirt and sliding it to the floor, pushing her slip with it. Luckily, it had been warm enough today that she hadn't bothered with stockings, so she stood before the other woman with just her own pale blue panties on. The touch of the other woman's skin against her own made her warm, arousal starting to push her forward. She reached up, rubbing Natalia's nipple softly, then a little more roughly, shamelessly using her empathy to pleasure the other woman.

 

Natalia did the same, running her hands across Susan's skin in a way that lit her on fire. She moved her hands from playing with her nipples to sliding the suit all the way off Talia... no, Natalia's body. She had to keep herself here and now, or she would lose herself in memories of her lover, and that was fair to neither of them. However, she did miss the way the other woman knew her, the way they'd connected.

 

Slowly, they kept touching, kissing, and pushing until both women were completely undressed. They lay down on the bed, still pressing skin against skin, hands, bodies, speaking the language they understood.

 

Susan sighed a contented sigh when Natalia found the spot on her neck and laved at it. She was rough enough that Susan felt it, but not so rough that it would mark. She appreciated the practicality of the move, and returned the favor, pleased by the little huffs of pleasure her quiet lover let out. Finally, they both were panting and hungry, and Susan reached over to get the lubricant, laying it beside them. Susan put a small pearl of the liquid on her fingers and spread it around Natalia's clit and pussy, sliding one finger in, then two. It felt good to play, so she did. Natalia seemed to know how to move to make Susan's fingers hit right where they needed to go, so Susan let her direct her movements, then slid her thumb up and started stroking on her clit, leaning in for a demanding kiss at the same time. Natasha's thrusts sped up, increased in intensity, and became irregular. It wasn't long at all until she was reaching down, pressing her hand against Susan's thumb and whimpering softly into her mouth. When her body stopped shuddering, Susan pulled back, breathed in sharply and sighed in relief at the look of blissed out pleasure on Natalia's face.

 

“Would you like me to return the favor, or would you prefer me to use my tongue?”

 

“Mmm. I think I want your fingers. Kissing you feels too good to give up.” Susan winked, leaning in for another kiss, passing the lube over to the other woman.

 

“Then, that is what you shall have.” She got a little lube on her own fingers, and began her own ministrations, pressing and twisting like she was inside Susan's head. Whether it was some sort of psi power, or whether it was pure skill, Susan came undone. She thrust into the fingers playing her, slammed on to them, squeezed around them, and came shuddering. “Oh, my Talia,” she sighed, and then realized what she'd said. Unexpectedly, tears ran down her cheeks, running her mascara and streaking black on to both their faces. “I am sorry, dorogoya. My … last lover was named Talia. I am so far away from her, and I lost her ...” She reached up, wiping the tear away, trying to regain her composure, her hands still shaking from the force of her orgasm.

 

“I am not she. That's fairly clear,” Natalia's voice was soft and kind. No judgment or anger in it all. “But perhaps, for tonight, I may suffice. I have not been Talia since I was a tiny little rabbit. I could be again.” For some reason, this made Susan cry a little harder. “Tomorrow, again, I shall be... Natasha.” And Susan felt a strong pulse of annoyance at the name. Something associated with it made her uneasy. “Tonight? Tonight, Talia.”

 

And she leaned in, kissed Susan's tears away, and then pressed her lips against Susan's own for a deep, slow, kiss that seemed to erase all the embarrassment from her mind, and let her relax into the bliss of sleep. Tomorrow, she could mourn all she'd lost. Tonight, Talia.


End file.
